Cellular Imaging Shared Resource Project Summary/Abstract The Cellular Imaging Shared Resource (CISR) provides Consortium members with a comprehensive set of advanced high resolution imaging techniques, quantitative gel and blot imaging, and quantitative image analysis for cancer research. The resource is comprised of two service-based laboratories, Electron Microscopy (EM) and Scientific Imaging (SI). The EM laboratory offers sample preparation, access to microtomy, cryo- and immuno- EM technologies, and training in transmission and scanning EM, and atomic force microscopy. The SI laboratory provides access to advanced imaging systems for confocal, deconvolution, multi photon, time lapse, total internal reflection fluorescence, high content analysis, whole slide scanning, and other light microscopy techniques, along with powerful software for visualization and quantitative analysis of microscopy data. As research needs and priorities evolve, CI has expanded into new areas to provide support for a broader range of investigator and research programs. Examples of new services include: high content analysis and plate screening; whole slide scanning and analysis; and Cryo and Immuno-EM. Overall, all Consortium research programs currently use the resource and both components provide essential services and technologies for member research. The resource constantly evaluates new technologies and the benefits they can bring to the Consortium, and actively promotes the use of such technologies through classes, workshops, seminars, and one-on-one discussions with individual researchers.